


Siblings in four words: A Talia Xanatos: The Other Timeline Oneshot

by emyy250



Series: Talia Xanatos: The Other Timeline Oneshots, AUs, and Crossovers [1]
Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emyy250/pseuds/emyy250
Summary: An oneshot I wrote for Talia Xanatos: The Other Timeline. Not canon to the story. Talia and Alex have similar tastes in Youtubers, but differing opinions of each other.Note: This was published on 12/17/2016.





	Siblings in four words: A Talia Xanatos: The Other Timeline Oneshot

Chapter 1

Positive and Negative

Third Person

"Yesterday I asked you to describe siblings in four words. Here are your best answers." Jack of the Youtube channel Jacksfilms said to the camera and started reading off answers. Then he made a section for the positive and negative ones.

A user called Alex X replied. "Really short, very cute."

Then a user called Talia X replied. "Uses Axe, very huggy."

Jack laughed. "I'm so sorry, Sweetheart. Oh, wait, there's more."

Alex X "Talia?"

Talia X "Alex?"

Alex X "That's mean, Tai. I use the recommended amount of Axe."

Talia X "And fuckboys don't want sex."

Owen B "Talia, don't compare your brother to a fuckboy."

Talia X "Owen?"

Owen B "Yes, Talia, I can use the Internet. Now, apologize to Alexander."

Alex X "You hurt my feelings, little princess."

Talia X "I'm sorry for comparing you to a fuckboy."

Owen B "That's a good girl. Now, behave."

Jack made a joke and finished recording and uploaded the video. Then he checked his email and there's an email from Owen Burnett? The right hand man of David Xanatos? He reread it. Time to reedit.

There was a knock at his door and he opened it. A man with elf ears and medieval clothes punched him in the face.

"You don't get call my baby Sweetheart." He spat.

Jack woke up on the living room floor with no memory of the incident and went back to work.

Third Person End


End file.
